My Ghetto Academia
by Steve Sensei
Summary: Having failed the entrance exams for UA, Izuku has no choice but to go to public hero school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Having failed the entrance exams of UA Izuku had no choice but to apply to another academy. However, failing the UA exams made him look bad so no top hero academy would take him. With no other choice, Izuku had to apply to a public hero school. Public schools were what were called G rank. Schools such as UA were A rank. The closest G school was in Hosu city. This town was known for high crime rates. This was mainly due to Endeavor. He's such an ass that he would run any small hero business out. With the school being attacked every other week, it was cheap to go to.

Our story begins with young Izuku getting off the train. As he walks the streets to his new school, he saw a bunch of stoners smoking weed. The smell was pungent but little did he know that it would be his best friends. People stumbled through ally's clearly drunk. While none of this was illegal, it was defiantly looked down upon by society. Having grown up in a christian home (except the fact that his dad left) Deku shook his head at their behavior.

He finally arrived at the building. It was an old school built with brick. It looked like it could cal-apse at any moment. The building seemed crooked. With busted windows it was no wonder why it was cheap. Thats just the outside. As he entered the building, he saw rusted lockers and floors littered with trash. Lights flickered with little life leaving the hall in a week blue glow.

Sighing he accepted that if he wanted to be a hero this was his only chance. "Move bitch," someone said roughly. Suddenly he was pushed aside. Looking up he saw a group of thugs. Their ring leader was huge. Solid and built, muscles the size of Izuku's head glistened with sweat. His wife beater shirt had brown stains and a weird odor. He was surrounded by 2 girls who looked like sluts. Both had dyed hair and eyeliner. All they had were bras and booty jeans that showed off their curves. Izuku blushed in horror at this walking model of sin. He had never been allowed to go to a swimming pool because his mom didn't want him to lust after woman. So he was basically thrown to slaughter. Drool dripped from his mouth as this was the most cleavage he'd ever seen. One of the girls saw him and blew a kiss to him. His face was burning and everyone could see and laughed.

The rest of the crew rolled in and they saw young Izuku looking like an idiot. One of the henchman came up to him. He had orange sunglasses spiked orange hair and tan skin. He was skinny but toned. "Hey asshole, thats the bosses hoe."

Suddenly the girl chimed in, "he new frank leave him."

Sighing he nodded. "Ight bitch heres a warning. Stay away from us and we might let you live.

It was at this moment that Izuku knew he fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After homeroom, I didn't think the day could get worse. The kid in front of me was watching porn with his hand in his pants. "Oh, Midnight" he moaned. "Punish him harder." His screen was pointing towards me so I could see her digging her heal into a guys face. When the camera zoomed in on her ass he whipped his head back and I knew he had just orgasmed. Finally I thought. He was done. Nope he changed the video and kept going. Must be his quirk.

The teacher was an old lady who kept telling stories on how her man left her and she hasn't been plowed in months. Not like the kids were paying attention, they were talking, making out, throwing spitballs at the kid up front.

Gym finally came and I thought it would be normal. We were going to swim, unfortunately I didn't have my swim trunks so I had to pull out a pair of shorts from my luggage. The locker room was a mess. Toilet paper thrown everywhere, graffiti on the walls. Guys were whipping out their dicks to compare length. Then it went silent as the group who almost beat me in the halls came in. They threw off their cloths and made the nerds pick it up. At least it wasn't me.

When we got outside I almost died. The girls were barely clothed. A piece of string covering their vagina. Ass cheeks hanging out, their bodies jiggling with every move they made. I saw that one girl from the hall. She winked at me bending over to give me a view of her cleavage. I was about to get in the pool when all the girls shrieked. "Ricardo!" They crowded at the fence that separated the pool of the third years.

A man had come out of the locker room, and I mean a man. He had muscles that All Might would envy. A red bandana tied on his head making him look like a pirate. He wore a speedo, I'm not even sure I'd call it that. More like a cloth to hold the giant bulge in his pants. The girls were screaming pressing themselves against the fence. Doing a little dance we watched his ass jiggle as he turned and gave us the coolest smile ever. It could've been a meme face.

Finally the coach came out. He was clearly high. We were told to play some volley ball. That didn't seem to bad. I was on team 3. The slut from the hall, master bating kid, and some other girl were on my team. Unfortunately I was against the top dogs. These guys were the ones who threatened me this morning and having their girl on my team didn't help. Frank yelled "watch it bitch, or we goin kill ya." Their boss was calm. His eyes locked on me and I knew I was fucked.

We introduced ourselves real quick, thats when I learned the girl was named Lucy. She had a bra that showed off her G cups 3rd years cheered and we turned to see Ricardo flying into the air spiking the ball. It seems they won so he did a dance. All the girls melted, and some of the guys to. He got out of the pool and was drying himself when our team was called up.

Jumping in the pool Frank yelled "our boss Jeff goin kick your ass fag!" We'll see. It was our turn to serve I jumped in the air and spiked it. Frank tried to get it but missed. Frank kicked it at masterbating kid who wasn't paying attention. You know what he was doing. Anyways they got the point. Lucy hit it to the other girl who hit it with her butt sending it flying onto there side. Jeff sudenly appeared and smashed it over. His speed was incredible. For a big dude he was fast. This was turning into an interesting match we managed to hold our own. Frank was yelling swear words and people were cheering him on. We managed to score a point that tied the game. Everyone was silent as we saw Ricardo come to watch the game.

Jeff used the distraction to hit the ball. It hit masturbating kid on the head and the ball went flying into the field.

I cant lose like this; All Might said I need to be the best. So thats what I'll do. Jumping out of the pool I dash across the field. Dirt and rocks tear at my feet by I keep running. The ball continues soaring over me. A nail pokes through my foot and I fall to my knees. A tear falls down my face as I realize how much it hurts. But, I keep running. It's about to go over the fence. If it goes out I'm done for. It's now or never. I run up the bleachers like stair training. When I'm at the top I jump. The wind brushes my hair and I'm free. Twisting around I ball my fist. Concentrating all my power, I swing my punch. My arm begins to glow as lighting dances on my arm. Connecting my fist to the ball the world pauses. It feels like I'm punching the wall. Suddenly it flies back to the pool at incredible speed. Everyones eyes including my own follow the ball. It hits the pool with such power the water flies into the air and so does the ball. After a moment of silence everyone cheers. We won.

I return a hero. All the girls are around me. My team was there stunned still. Lucy gives me a smile that melts my heart. I look over and see Ricardo nodding giving me a smile of acknowledgment. The opposing team look at me with anger in their eyes. Jeff the leader tries to intimidate me but i walk by him giving him a look that makes him back off like a scared puppy.

My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is the story on how I got aids.


End file.
